The Great Elder
by Pan4
Summary: Leo has just moved back to the house when the great elder appears and brings out her own secret. This story is written in script format and hasn't been totally edited yet but it should be okay for now. Some actions are implied but if there is something


Scene 1  
  
(the scene starts out with Leo and another elder whose face is not shown talking in Wyatt's room with a watching wyatt sleeping)  
  
Other Elder: So small a child he is now  
  
Leo: What is it, why are you here  
  
(Other Elder points to Wyatt)  
  
Leo: What has he done, he's just a child  
  
Other Elder: He's evil Leo, at least at this time the future still hasn't changed  
  
Leo: It will change, the girls will keep fighting until it does  
  
Other Elder: Not in time Leo  
  
Leo: Do you speak of destruction  
  
Other Elder: Shh, you know of who you speak to  
  
Leo: Sorry  
  
Other Elder: I speak not of descruction of your child  
  
Leo: Then what  
  
Other Elder: I am sending the girls away leo  
  
Leo: forever  
  
Other Elder: No  
  
Leo: Where, threw time  
  
Other Elder: Another mention  
  
Leo: Why  
  
Other Elder: Wyatt is there and if he is not stopped, the last will be destroyed, the doors have depleted there are only two doors, one to my dimension, and one to this room  
  
Leo: Once the future changes, the dimensions will come back  
  
Other Elder: No Leo, once a dimension is destroyed it's gone forever, there is one left Leo, we have to try to save it my friend  
  
Leo: Why not block the path, lock the doors  
  
Other Elder: I have not the will too, if I close the jumps I would be stuck in my dimension forever. Unable to direct the elders in this time as I am meant to do  
  
Leo: So be it, it they must go  
  
Other Elder: You must go also Leo  
  
Leo: Why  
  
Other Elder: It'll unfold slowly, But I need to jump threw the dimension portal my friend, it's the only way if my time is destroyed, I won't die  
  
Leo: I understand my lord  
  
Other Elder: If I leave that time, the power of three can exist Leo, and only then may we save that dimension  
  
Leo: I under stand  
  
Other Elder: Be brave Leo, this could be life altering, fear Wyatt, for in the current future time, he is no longer your loving son  
  
Leo: So be it  
  
Other Elder: The door must close, I must leave you  
  
(Leo knodds and the elder orbs out, Leo then looks at Wyatt and orbs himself out also)  
  
Scene 2  
  
(kitchen) (Pipers at the kitchen cooking breakfast and paige comes down, sort of messy and tired)  
  
Piper: Long night?  
  
Paige: I was up pretty late last night, it's nice to party with a boyfriend  
  
Piper: Back to boys already.  
  
Paige: I jump back fast. What are you making?  
  
Piper: Breakfast, your going to be around to eat it aren't you?  
  
Paige: I'm not going any where fast.  
  
Piper: Where's Phoebe.  
  
Paige: Still sleeping, she got in later then I did.  
  
Piper: Hopefullu, no ones working today.  
  
Paige: Not going in to the club?  
  
Piper: No, I thought we could have some family bonding time.  
  
Paige: And do what?  
  
Piper: Take Wyatt to the zoo.  
  
Paige: Isn't the zoo a scary place for a little guy.  
  
Piper: He conjured up a dragon, I'm sure a lion won't bother him.  
  
(Piper goes into the other room and yells up the stairs for phoebe)  
  
Piper: Phoebe, breakfast.  
  
Phoebe: Coming.  
  
(Just then when their not looking the elder comes in and pours some powder in the eggs)  
  
(Piper comes back into the kitchen and starts getting everything out for breakfast) Paige: Where's Wyatt.  
  
Piper: Sleeping  
  
Paige: Another nightmare  
  
Piper: Yeah, it's really strange. Just a week ago he was fine, but then these dreams.  
  
Paige: Maybe it's just bad digestion.  
  
Piper: Digestion doesn't lead a kid to scream and cry in the middle of the night!  
  
Paige: Okay, bad suggestion.  
  
Phoebe: What's a bad suggestion.  
  
Piper: Nothing, you working today?  
  
Phoebe: I don't think so, it's Saturday any way.  
  
Paige: Want to come to the zoo?  
  
Piper: We're taking Wyatt  
  
Phoebe: Isn't that a little scary for a kid his age  
  
Paige: That's what I said  
  
Piper: Alright we'll go some where else  
  
(Phoebe sits down and they all dig in, and all take large chunks of eggs)  
  
Phoebe: Smells good Piper  
  
Piper: Hope so I'm been for an hour cooking  
  
(all take bights of eggs and pop out of the scene)  
  
Scene 3  
  
(Piper, Phoebe, and Paige slowly get up and find that they are in different bodies. Their location is on a volleyball court, or so it looks to be)  
  
(Leo is really in another body that was playing with them)  
  
Leo: You guys okay, you took a pretty big fall  
  
Piper: Who are you, get away from me.  
  
Leo: What's wrong with you guys  
  
Paige: What wrong with you get away from us.  
  
Leo: (whispering) Piper, it's me Leo  
  
Piper: Leo?  
  
Leo: Just play along until we can get rid of the other people.  
  
Piper: That was a pretty hard fall  
  
Phoebe: Yeah my heads killing me  
  
Corkscrew: You looked alright right there, sort of bewildered but alright  
  
Piper: I think we should go home  
  
Paige: That's a great idea  
  
Leo: I'll walk em' make sure their okay  
  
(All start to head down the hill)  
  
Tom: You all must of hit your heads pretty hard, you live right there  
  
Piper: Oh yeah, forgot  
  
Lizzy: Think we should head home Tom.  
  
Tom: Yeah, we'll you guys later  
  
Paige: Later  
  
(Tom and Lizzy leave)  
  
Corkscrew: Are you sure you guys are okay  
  
Phoebe: Fine, don't worry about us.  
  
Corkscrew: Alright  
  
(Charmed ones and Leo leave)  
  
Corkscrew: I knew they'd come, (Corkscrew fires out like the way the source of all evil did)  
  
Scene 4  
  
(In the house) (The girls are looking around)  
  
Piper: So you have no clue were we are.  
  
Leo: Not really, some other dimension  
  
Phoebe: Dimension, like what, a parralel world  
  
Leo: Something like that, parrallel to ours any ways.  
  
Piper: I didn't think they existed  
  
Leo: They do, but were not allowed to talk about them openly. Parrallel dimension aren't to be messed with. They keep the good and evils of magic in balance. Some are more magically prone than others, but they keep the balance of the universe, as a whole.  
  
Paige: Run that by us again, it didn't really make sense.  
  
Leo: Basically your in some one else's body, in a different dimension.  
  
Paige: It like a bad Sci Fi flick.  
  
(Piper goes over to the window and looks at her reflection)  
  
Piper: Oh my  
  
Paige: What  
  
Piper: I'm like two hundred pounds, and I look like a man  
  
Paige: May be you are a man  
  
(Piper looks down shirt)  
  
Piper: No I'm female.  
  
Phoebe: Guys come look at this. Look it's mom's name and degree.  
  
Paige: Are we ourselves, just different.  
  
Piper: I hope not.  
  
Leo: It's possible, highly unlikely, but possible.  
  
Prue: Who's down there  
  
Piper: Great, what are we suppost to tell her  
  
Phoebe: Just don't use names  
  
Piper: It's us  
  
Pru: Hey, how was the game?  
  
Leo: Good but they hit their heads pretty hard.  
  
Prue: Look what I found (tosses a ball to piper, piper is surpised and orbs)  
  
Phoebe: You're a white lighter  
  
Prue: What did you say  
  
Paige; She said, why did she orb  
  
Prue: No she didn't  
  
Phoebe: Yeah she did  
  
Prue: Who do you think you are, you demons. I'll call mum.  
  
Piper: No, no, were not demons  
  
Prue: Then who are you  
  
Paige: Were witches.  
  
Prue: And half white lighter  
  
Piper: Not in our dimension  
  
Leo: Piper  
  
Prue: Piper, how did you get here  
  
Paige: How does she know you.  
  
Leo: Prue  
  
Piper: Prue  
  
(Prue comes down and gives each sister a hug)  
  
Prue: Piper, Phoebe, Paige, the power of three. We have to talk  
  
Piper: Oviously cause were clueless.  
  
(all go into the living room and sit down)  
  
Prue: Do you guys have any clue how you got here.  
  
Paige: No, we just sort of zapped here.  
  
Prue: You too Leo  
  
(Leo knodds)  
  
Piper: How did you get here.  
  
Prue: I was given the choice, it was the only way I could help you.  
  
Phoebe: Who sent you  
  
Prue: It's forbidden to say.  
  
Piper: No secrets Prue  
  
Prue: I have to Piper, If I don't were all doomed. Time won't change.  
  
Phoebe: You know why we were brought here don't you.  
  
Prue: I do, but I can't say that either, all I know is the longer you stay here, the danger your in.  
  
Paige: Why?  
  
Leo: Wyatt  
  
Prue: Yes, he's found a portal threw the dimensions, one that was unknown. Were the last ones left.  
  
Leo: How do you remember everything, your past.  
  
Prue: I was given that gift, for the day you guys would come. It's so nice to see you.  
  
Piper: It's nice to see you too (hug stuff)  
  
Paige: Even if it is for the first time.  
  
Prue: Yeah, too bad I really can't see you. Paige, it looks like your growing up to become a great witch.  
  
Phoebe: She's is great.  
  
Prue: No time for the past. Your in grave danger.  
  
Piper: Wyatt, how he cause so much trouble.  
  
Prue: I don't know, but he's not in his regular human form. He's a....  
  
Phoebe: Demon  
  
Prue: And not just any demon.  
  
Paige; The source.  
  
Prue: Yes, he's not that strong, but all of you are new to your powers. This might end up being a mortal battle.  
  
Leo: Do you know what he looks like.  
  
Prue: Couldn't you sense him.  
  
Leo: That child that was looking at us strange.  
  
Prue: Yes. The magic world is ruled by children here, but for how long? If Wyatt stays in control, we'll die.  
  
Leo: And the path will be open.  
  
Prue: To your dimension, he will shape it as he likes, as long as he doesn't change the past.  
  
Piper: How do we defeat him then, do we vanquish him.  
  
Prue: You need the power of three to vanquish him.  
  
Paige: But were all here.  
  
Prue: Exactly, it doesn't exist now.  
  
Phoebe: The power of four.  
  
Prue: Yeah.  
  
Phoebe: What can we do Prue.  
  
Prue: Scare him, keep him away.  
  
Piper: That won't provide much time.  
  
Prue: It will provide enough.  
  
Paige: If were suppost to fight this guy, we need powers.  
  
Prue: I doubt you'll be able to use them in time, their so difficult.  
  
Piper: Then what can we do Prue.  
  
Prue: Embrace your child hood piper, what does your inner child tell you to do.  
  
Phoebe: You don't make any sense.  
  
Paige: Demonic games  
  
Prue: Yes  
  
Paige: We'll invite wyatt and his friends, and slowly vanquish all of them to a pulp  
  
Piper: Get rid of his army.  
  
Prue: Now your thinking.  
  
Piper: Paige Kitchen, Phoebe game planning, how do you propose to invite these demons.  
  
Prue: By sending a demon. (Stare and Leo)  
  
Piper: He's a demon  
  
Prue: I would like you to meet my demonic boyfriend greg.  
  
Phoebe: Eww, he's sweet.  
  
Piper: And at this point he's mind so hands off. (All spread out to do their work)  
  
Scene 5  
  
(Prue and Leo are walking down the stree)  
  
Prue: They don't live that far from here, be careful  
  
Leo: What do I tell them  
  
Prue: Ask to talk to Wyatt and give him the invitation, after that come back quickly, or we might grow suspicious.  
  
Leo: When are the games  
  
Prue: Tomorrow, here, around 2  
  
Leo: Alright  
  
Prue: Be careful Leo, uncovering your demonic powers might be bit of a shock  
  
Leo: Thanks Prue, hey, how did you come to know so much  
  
Prue: The great elder granted me my mind from the past, and told me the destiny of the charmed ones.  
  
Leo: Is she close  
  
Prue: Closer than you think  
  
Leo: One of the girls  
  
Prue: Yeah  
  
Leo: Piper  
  
Prue: Pipers in her body  
  
Leo: Do they have the same  
  
Prue: Soul, no  
  
Leo: Then, who are they  
  
Prue: Generation skip, their were only Halliwells born last generation  
  
Leo: Piper, Phoebe, Paige  
  
Prue: Yeah, Phoebe and paige were murdered when they where babies  
  
Leo: So the great elder  
  
Prue: Is your daughter, well kind of  
  
(Leo turns around and starts to head down the street)  
  
Prue: You surprised  
  
Leo: Yeah, lovin it too. (Prue heads back up the street)  
  
Scene 6 (The scene is set at a stranger house and Leo is seen knocking at the door)  
  
Craven: Who is it?  
  
Leo: I have a message for Wyatt  
  
Craven: Name  
  
Leo: Greg  
  
Craven: Enter (door opens)  
  
(Craven bows) Craven: Follow me (Leo follows Craven into Wyatt's chamber)  
  
(Craven kneels to wyatt)  
  
Craven: Master (Leo kneels also)  
  
Corkscrew/ Wyatt: Leave us (Cravin exits)  
  
Leo: Master the girls have scheduled games for tomorrow  
  
Wyatt: What is different from any other day  
  
Leo: I heard their plans master, games, we could easily vanquish them  
  
Wyatt: Really, what of their mother  
  
Leo: Gone away again  
  
Wyatt: You did a good job getting rid of her husband Greg,  
  
Leo: Thank you master  
  
Wyatt: If all goes threw, you will come with me to the other side, My dimension  
  
Leo: I would be honored (Leo starts to leave)  
  
Wyatt: Anything else  
  
Leo: The charmed ones  
  
Wyatt: What about them  
  
Leo: I believe their here in this time  
  
Wyatt: Why is that  
  
Leo: they made contact with the girls  
  
Wyatt: I expected that, the great elder brought them  
  
Leo: Most likely  
  
Wyatt: Do they have powers  
  
Leo: Non magical beings  
  
Wyatt: Where are they now  
  
Leo: I don't know, I couldn't get close enough, they sensed my presence  
  
Wyatt: Expected, go back to your wench  
  
Leo: Yes master  
  
Wyatt: Do they suspect  
  
Leo: Have they ever  
  
(Leo leaves)  
  
Scene 7  
  
(Back at the house) (kitchen)  
  
(Leo walks in) Piper: Did you do it?  
  
Leo: Yeah  
  
Piper: Are you okay  
  
Leo: Yeah, where's Prue  
  
Piper: Upstairs  
  
Leo: Thanks (Leo heads up the stairs)  
  
(Prue is in her room her room fooling around with potions she had stored)  
  
Prue: How did it go?  
  
Leo: I sent the invitation and they except, some one should call tonight to make sure  
  
Prue: Consider it done  
  
(Prue turns around back to her work)  
  
Leo: How did it happen?  
  
Prue: What  
  
Leo: Greg killed me  
  
Prue: No  
  
Leo: Than who was it, Wyatt  
  
Prue: Sorry to say  
  
Leo: Why would he kill me, I'm his father  
  
Prue: Power does crazy things to people  
  
Leo: How you know, what if it was Greg  
  
Prue: Because no one in this time knows about the power of three except Wyatt, If greg really did kill your spirit in this time, he would of killed me too, because he would have been evil. Wyatt didn't want the power of three to stop him.  
  
Leo: What  
  
(flashback) Prue: Wyatt burst into the house, he wanted you Leo, you and I were about to lock the portal to his time and his dimension, so he had to kill you. I was too young and my powers weren't enough. He sent Piper, and two of her children against the wall. The great elder just barely got to them, but we couldn't save you. (flashback ends)  
  
Leo: Prue, when the power of three is in power you vanquish him, and don't let him hurt any body else  
  
Prue: That's not you saying that  
  
Leo: He hurt so many people, why shouldn't I say that  
  
Prue: Because he can change, we'll send him back and lock the doors  
  
Leo: He'll find another way  
  
Prue: That the demon with in saying that Leo, fight it, you'd never kill one of your own  
  
Leo: If I get the chance  
  
(from downstairs)  
  
Phoebe: Leo  
  
Prue: Demon (Prue and Leo run down the stairs, and into the kitchen)  
  
Leo: Where'd he go  
  
Phoebe: What  
  
Prue: The demon  
  
Piper: What demon  
  
Leo: What's the problem  
  
Phoebe: Piper froze something  
  
Prue: I see that what's new  
  
Piper: It just scared me, it was different  
  
Prue: Do you have control of it?  
  
Piper: Got the hand of it  
  
Prue: Then it's not a problem  
  
(Prue starts to turn around then jumps back into the conversation)  
  
Prue: Did you just say you froze something  
  
Piper: I just told you that Prue: Bad. Bad, bad, bad, bad  
  
Paige: What  
  
Prue: your not suppost to be able to. You are  
  
Phoebe: Me  
  
Prue: Yeah  
  
Piper: And this means what?  
  
Prue: This means your powers work in this dimension  
  
Piper: So  
  
Prue: If yours work now so do wyatts  
  
Paige: That a problem  
  
Leo: But he doesn't know  
  
Prue: He will when Piper freezes and he doesn't  
  
Paige: But he's a demon  
  
Phoebe: But his souls a witch  
  
Prue: Yeah  
  
Paige: What the problem we'll use it to our advantage  
  
Prue: Hopefully not too soon  
  
Piper: Leo fill us is  
  
Leo: He'll know you're the charmed ones  
  
Prue: And we can't vanquish the source  
  
Piper: Why is that  
  
Prue: The source's soul can choose a body  
  
Piper: Great  
  
Paige: Maybe we should just go home, not fight Keep wyatt from our dimension  
  
Leo: You can't do that  
  
Piper: It seems like our only option leo  
  
Leo: You don't believe that  
  
Phoebe: I think she's right Prue: But  
  
Piper: Love to help you Prue, but we that cuts the cake  
  
Leo: You can still help here  
  
Prue: Give this family a chance Piper  
  
Piper: You died once you can do it again.  
  
Prue: No piper  
  
Piper: Prue tell us how to get home  
  
Prue: There's a trail behind the house, a road, a sledding hill, go straight into the woods, find the red mudd and jump in to the whole by the tree with the heart  
  
Piper: So be it, let's go  
  
(Phoebe and Piper start to leave)  
  
Piper: Let's go you two  
  
Paige: No Piper  
  
Piper: Paige  
  
Paige: We can't give up, were so close, they have a chance Piper  
  
Piper: Leo  
  
Leo: I agree with Paige  
  
Paige: We can help them Piper, give them a chance to live  
  
Prue: Yeah Piper  
  
Piper: Prue stay out of this  
  
Prue: I'm your sister, I can't  
  
Phoebe: Guess we're stuck  
  
Piper: Well you don' look that depressed  
  
Phoebe: Their right, and we get to spend some time with Prue  
  
Prue: Come on piper  
  
Piper: Alright, but the first thing I'm going to do is get some tighter clothes on  
  
Prue: You'll never find any that fit  
  
Piper: Great, stuck here and no female clothes  
  
(Piper hugs Leo and the scene end when their together)  
  
Scene 8  
  
(The games)  
  
Prue: Thanks guys  
  
Aaron: You sacrificed your lives for us once  
  
Alican: Glad to be there for you  
  
Prue: What are your names that your going to slip  
  
Aaron: Phoebe  
  
Alican: Paige  
  
Alicana: Piper  
  
Phoebe: Good job, thanks guys  
  
Piper: Not too soon. Here they come  
  
Prue: Act happy  
  
Prue: Hey guys  
  
Phoebe: What are our names anyways  
  
Prue: Try your best  
  
(camera goes down to the boys)  
  
Corkscrew: You ready  
  
Greg: Ready as I'll ever be  
  
Craven: Those three must be the charmed ones master  
  
Corkscrew: Leave them to me  
  
Piper: Thanks for coming  
  
Greg: What the first game  
  
Paige: Hide and go seek  
  
Prue: Greg's it  
  
Greg: Thanks baby  
  
Prue: Go  
  
(Everybody goes and hides)  
  
(Then there are scenes where most of the demons get vanquished)  
  
Greg: Found you  
  
Prue: Glad to be found  
  
(everybody comes up and corkscrew comes up to wyatt ear)  
  
Wyatt: Why didn't you vanquish her  
  
Greg: her sister was right there  
  
Paige: Where did everybody go  
  
Piper: Must have been scared of us  
  
Greg: Any body would be scared of you  
  
Piper: Shut up (throws snowball at greg)  
  
Corkscrew: Lifting a lot lately  
  
Prue: Tell him piper, got those fifty fives up  
  
Corkscrew: Amazing  
  
Phoebe: Why don't we play another game  
  
Greg: What about another good game of volleyball  
  
Corkscrew: Just don't hurt your heads this time  
  
Prue: Me, the twins and greg versus the rest  
  
Phoebe: Sounds fair  
  
Craven: Anything with you is fair  
  
Phoebe: Shut up freak  
  
Craven: Raah  
  
(Game starts and they play for a while)  
  
(Then there is this knodding sequence where Leo knodds to Craven and Craven knodds to Wyatt)  
  
Wyatt: Now (Wyatt freezes the scene and the three other girls freeze)  
  
(Craven attacks phoebe and he easily gets vanquished)  
  
Wyatt: Greg  
  
Leo: Back fire Wyatt  
  
Wyatt: Oh well, I can still kill you (Wyatt pulls out a bunch of knives) (Leo dives onto wyatt and they start fighting)  
  
Leo: Piper run Wyatt: The charmed ones  
  
(fight continues as the fight continues) (After a few seconds prue pops in to save leo, she succeeds but she gets good knife in the stomach anyways)  
  
(They end up at the hill with sledds)  
  
Piper: Prue your hurt  
  
Prue: I'll be fine but we got to go, it won't take him long  
  
Piper: No Prue  
  
Prue: Piper  
  
(They all get on sleds and head down the hill)  
  
(They get to the bottom and here Wyatt coming down the hill)  
  
Prue: Hurry into the woods.  
  
(They head in and go to the read mudd with the special tree)  
  
Prue: This is where we say good bye  
  
Piper: We can't leave you here prue,  
  
Prue: I have to stay Piper (Prue breaks the ice with her foot)  
  
Prue: Jump Piper  
  
Wyatt: There you are, and the portals of time  
  
Prue: Your powers (The use the powers to call for a bird, freeze it and then send in flying just to get rid of wyatt for a time)  
  
Prue: Go piper  
  
Piper: I love you prue  
  
Prue: I love you too.  
  
(Piper jumps in)  
  
Leo: Wait, hold my hand  
  
Paige: Why (Leo, Paige and Phoebe hold hands and orb into the puddle)  
  
Paige player: Leona  
  
Prue: Power of three, orb  
  
(The three orb out)  
  
Scene 9  
  
(This scene takes place in a room up there, there are two doors, one to the heavans, and one to the other dimension) (The great elder is concentrating)  
  
Great elder: The pools are dry, it's up to you. Come on guys you can do it  
  
(This is a flash into the time and it shows the fight, the power of three spell didn't work fast enough)  
  
Great Elder: I must lock the door  
  
(Wyatt(his real form) walks out of the door) Wyatt: Not so fast  
  
Great Elder: Wyatt  
  
Wyatt: So you're the great elder  
  
(Trys to attack with magic but the great elder matched him) (The door behind him explodes)  
  
Great Elder: So many worlds Wyatt.  
  
Wyatt: I did my job, I got here  
  
Great Elder: Threw time and space, I can not erase, send to your time, threw this ryme, the passaged is cursed, you may never travel threw time.  
  
(Wyatt starts to disappear)  
  
Wyatt: What happening to me.  
  
Great Elder: Your staying in your time, you will change wyatt  
  
Wyatt: I can't hold out  
  
Great Elder; We're both the eldest Wyatt, we're both strong, but the power of good is stronger  
  
Wyatt: No (Wyat finally disappears to nothing)  
  
(The great elder turns around and walks out the door into the heavans where Leo is scene waiting for her) (The door to the other worlds disappear)  
  
Great Elder: I couldn't save it, their all gone (Great elder turns around)  
  
(The place where the door was suddenly sucks something out of the great elder, and she is thrown back)  
  
(Leo and other elders walk to her assistance) Leo: What happened  
  
Great Elder: The dimensions are destroyed, and magic decided there is no longer a need for a great elder.  
  
Other Elder(one of the other ones): Your stuck here  
  
Great Elder: Afraid so (she gets up) (Other elders leave her alone other than Leo)  
  
Leo: The balance  
  
Great Elder: Will remain, as long as were careful Leo (Elder about to leave with orbing)  
  
Leo: Where are you going.  
  
Great Elder: I can't go home  
  
Leo: Why not  
  
Great Elder: Piper wouldn't understand my friend, she'll never forgive me  
  
Leo: She's you mother it's the least you can do  
  
Great Elder: How do you?  
  
Leo: Prue  
  
Great Elder: Thought so. She can finally move on, and so must I Leo.  
  
Leo: You belong in this time, this place  
  
Great Elder: I know, but how I do not see.  
  
Leo: A parents instinct is greater than that of any magic, even if it is threw another.  
  
Great Elder: Shh, Leo, mension nothing of that which has parished. For I am not nor is any one else here are from another dimension.  
  
Leo: What do you mean  
  
(flash back goes while Great elder is talking) Great Elder: Remember, remember, that time Piper thought she was pregnant, when Cole was source.  
  
Leo: Yes  
  
Great Elder: She was, I was taken from her womb Leo. By some great magic. To help the balance. I was born in another dimension, but I was concieved by you and Piper, here, in this time. I was the child in the future. I look old, but dimensions differ in time space theorum stuff. But it was I who changed the future, not the birth of Wyatt. He has something greater to do. Of which I do not know, but as long as he is not turned now, he can save the world for the greater good, and chris. (elder starts to leave again)  
  
Leo: Where are you going?  
  
Great Elder: Home father.  
  
Leo: How will they except you.  
  
Great Elder: Chris knows my face, for we have met. The brother of the great elder is not highly unnoticed.  
  
Leo: Good luck  
  
Great Elder: It will be a challenge Dad.  
  
(Great Elder and Leo hug)  
  
Leo: Before you go, what's your name?  
  
Great: What do you think.  
  
Leo: Prue.  
  
Great Elder: I'm not her sister, but Mom needs a prue in her life  
  
Leo: Good luck.  
  
Great Elder: Are you going to come with me  
  
Leo: I'm going to let you settle in with your mom first, I got some things to take care of  
  
Great Elder; I understand(Prue orbs out)  
  
Scene 9  
  
(The girls and chris, and wyatt are in the living room talking)  
  
Chris: A parralel dimension  
  
Piper: I guess so, that's what leo said any way  
  
Paige: It's sort of weird, it doesn't really make sense  
  
Phoebe: At least it's over  
  
Piper: Here's to that.  
  
Paige: But what if it wasn't a parralel dimension, what if it was a demonic plane or something (Prue(the daughter) orbs in)  
  
Piper: Leo is that you.  
  
Prue: Not quite (Chris automatically falls to one knee)  
  
Chris: Elder  
  
Prue: There is no need for that, the power is gone  
  
(Chris gets up)  
  
Chris: The last dimension?  
  
Prue: He took it, along with the lives of my sisters, my mother Phoebe: Sorry to hear that  
  
Prue: Don't be. You lossed a sister again just as I did, but it was meant to be.  
  
Piper: Who are you any way  
  
Paige: Piper  
  
Prue: No paige, she has a right to know.  
  
(The book comes flying down the stairs and into Pipers hands and turns to the page about the great elder)  
  
Paige: You protect the dimension.  
  
Prue: That is who I used to be, but the dimensions where destroyed and magic as it's own being decided there was no need for a great elder.  
  
Phoebe: Being in this time, are you going to set off the balance.  
  
Prue: You notice me from the other world.  
  
Phoebe: Yeah, you had to get here, threw the portal, that's why Piper jumped  
  
Prue: It was Leo and my plane, so I wouldn't get destroyed.  
  
Chris: Genius, the pools  
  
Prue: Yes chris  
  
Piper: How did you call for the book (Prue and Chris look at eachother)  
  
Phoebe: You're a halliwell, our sister, but won't that set off the balance.  
  
Prue: No, I am no sister of yours, the power of three is safe  
  
Phoebe: What about that thing I found,  
  
Prue: Grams is the best cook ever, only way we were able to get a free meal.  
  
Paige: Putting her stuff up  
  
Piper: The ultimate brown nosing,  
  
Prue: Exactly.  
  
Piper: Then who are you.  
  
Prue: Chris  
  
Piper: Explanation please  
  
Chris: You won't flip out  
  
Piper: I just found out I had a son in this time, what's another relative.  
  
Chris: Do you remember, when you thought you were pregnant  
  
Phoebe: When Cole was the source  
  
Piper: Yes  
  
Prue: You where pregnant Piper, I was the little girl in the future you saw. The one you would of named after your sister. But I was taken from you and sent to the other dimension to become the great elder, and protect the pools of time.  
  
Piper: You're my  
  
Prue: Daughter, yeah  
  
(Phoebe and Paige hug prue in excitement, Piper and Prue never break contact)  
  
Phoebe: We don't even know your name.  
  
Prue: What do you think Piper  
  
Piper: Prue (Piper gets up and give Prue a big hug)  
  
Piper: It's been so long  
  
Prue: I've never forgotten you Mom. (The scene ends with Prue and Piper hugging and both are smiling, then group hug happens) (The last part is (The sister Prue's) ghost coming in the room giving little Prue a high five then leaving)  
  
END 


End file.
